


Diary Of A Sith Princess

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Marriage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Princess Reyna Palpatine is the very last of her line, due to the demise of her parents fighting on the side of the First Order. But Rey would never know it, being raised in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant all of her life. She feels almost trapped by her life, and position, as every eligible senator and First Order officer is thrown at her feet in a bid to gain more power through marriage with her. But a chance encounter with the infamous Kylo Ren has Princess Rey wanting this dark Jedi more than she has ever wanted any man...ever.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Darth Maul & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Rey's Pov...

The sun filtered through the thick curtains around my bed as I tried to wake up from the aftereffects of the party last night. I looked down at my body, and had two guys in my bed, one a red head, the other a blonde with short spiky hair. Gingers! It must have been one hell of a good party if I let a ginger guy get naked for me.

I gently moved ginger, whatever the hell his name is, off of me, and check the alarm clock. 7AM. Fuck! Master Maul is literally going to beat my ass for being late for training!

I got out of bed, and padded, naked to my closet. I pulled on a sportsbra, comfy cotton panties, socks, and a black training uniform. I put up my brown hair in a tight French braid, and pinned it in place. I hoofed my ass to the training hall where Darth Maul was already doing his forms with his double bladed red lightsaber.

I allowed myself to watch his sexy dathomirian, devilish self, move around on the floor with cat-like grace, shirtless. He was sweaty from his exertions, but ever since I have started liking guys, I have been wanting him to fuck me so bad.

Most girls of the court find his race to be intimidating, and weird looking. But to me, he is sexy and exotic. I'm uncertain if he is aware that I want him as badly as I do, but I know that he has so far been professional and strict in his teachings.

"You're late, padawan," He said quietly, but I can sense his disapproval.

"Yes, master," I said. If I made up an excuse, he would respect me less, so I kept quiet. He turned to face me, and he strode towards me. He looks me over, and studies me in a predatory manner that would freak most women out. I clamp my legs together to try to prevent myself from going instantly wet for him. Yeah, no such luck, especially if he starts speaking in his fluid native language, which he required me to learn.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked in his language. _Gee, I don't know, take me over your knee and spank me?_ I thought, looking at him now without looking away.

"I don't know, master," I answered in his tongue. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and I all but died by his touch. He smirked to himself, and stepped away.

"For punishment, you are going to run your quarterly, and come back here to do your forms," Maul instructed. I groaned inwardly, but didn't show it. Five miles of running because I woke up late. Nice going, Rey.

I take off running and am only somewhat winded by the time I got back. Maul seemed pleased that I took my training so seriously for such a late start. I know that he doesn't usually have us do real lightsaber training, but this afternoon he surprised me.

We ran through our forms, and went through it more vigorously since we had live blades in our hands. I darted and flipped out of the way of his double blades, and when I finally almost touched him with my saber tip, he said proudly, "Well done. Now, have you been practicing your draining techniques?"

"Yes," I answered, and then said excitedly, "We're really going to start getting into that, master?!"

Darth Maul grinned, and laughed quietly. "Yes, my padawan. You have the gift to begin learning to take down your opponents in battle. Now, I'm going to try to use lightning on you, and you will attempt to drain off my energies."

I wanted to argue that I didn't want to harm him, but he said, "I will risk you harming me. An enemy will only see your hesitation as a sign of weakness. Now, defend against me."

I got into the mindset, the darkside calming and strengthening my limbs and senses. I watched my enemy shoot lightning at me, and I tapped into that energy by feeling its energies fill me with strength and power. I turned his powers against him. He flew back fifty feet, and with the adrenaline leaving my body, I cut off the flow of power, and rushed over to my master.

"Master," I rolled him over," Are you alright?" I held my hand over him and infused some of my stolen Force energy to heal him where I struck him. His eyes flew open, and our eyes met.

I don't know why I felt a strange tension in the air between us, but it was there as I held out a hand to let him up. He took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. "Master?" I asked, confused.

"Beauty," He said musingly. "I think you do not yet know what effect you have on men."

I blushed. "I'm no innocent, master. You know that about me."

Darth Maul shocked me by laughing. "Oh, of that I am aware. I was discussing your effect on people like us."

 _O-okay, sexy master, please do come to the point_. "I still don't understand, master," I said. "What are you talking about?"

Maul sighed. "We are not the Jedi, Princess. We do not hide our emotions, and in some cases cannot. I have for years hid mine ever since you matured. But I know that I cannot have you...and that enrages me."

My heart was beginning to beat fast now at his confession. It took a lot of effort for me to find my voice but it came out shaky, "Is...is it because you are my teacher?"

"No," His words were quiet, thoughtful, even, "It doesn't matter to the Sith, the distinction, after a certain amount of years. But you are going to be bartered off because of your title, and no ordinary senator is going to understand your unique abilities, and the way you were trained."

I frowned. Of course, the godsdamned marriage race! It never seemed to matter, until now. "I would hate to be with someone so ordinary," I said, truthfully.

"I know."

  
"What do you know, master?" I asked lamely. We were inches from each other now, and he raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

I shuddered in response, and a tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away with his callused thumb, and my heart fluttered at the look of hunger in his golden eyes as I boldly inched my face closer to his.

He growled at the back of his throat as he plunged his hands into my hair, and crushed his mouth against mine. I melted into his kiss, and moaned against his mouth. Our tongues met, and it was only when I felt his hands knead my breasts underneath my bra that he stopped kissing me.

"Gods, you're deadly," He rasped against my mouth. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now."

I smiled, and stroked his cheek. "I won't stop you," I said breathlessly. "I..I have wanted you for years."

He kissed me one final time, and pulled away. "I'm aware. Most fear me."

"You taught me that fear is a weakness," I said, frowning. "But passion is a strength."

Maul smiled, flashing his fangs. "All true. I will come to you tonight if you wish to continue this."

I smiled warmly, and said, "Sneak in then, it will be more of a challenge. I hate just a boring conquest."

"There is the apprentice I taught," Maul said. He kissed my hand and we parted ways.   
I went back to my bedroom and found my two companions gone. Good, at least the Palace staff are still good at being discreet. One of them left a rose on my bed, and a note saying that he would call on me later in the month. Eww...Nothing is in poorer taste than a one night stand wanting something more out of a temporary fling.

I threw the sappy note in the garbage and put the pink rose in a vase of water. Little did I know who my ginger conquest was, or who he would bring into my life...


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Rey's Pov...

I was deep into my dreams when I heard the faint hum of a lightsaber being drawn and the sounds of men dying as they tried to fight. Then for a long time, I heard no sounds, and as I padded out to my balcony to investigate, I felt a hand clamp on my mouth, and my teacher's voice whisper in my ear seductively, "Make a sound to scream and I will kill you, Jedi."

Excitement burst inside of me as he turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He then removed his hand from my mouth and cupped one of my breasts in his hands, while his other hand began to stroke me between my legs.

"Oh, please don't hurt me," I said with feigned fear in my voice. "I will do _anything_ , just please don't hurt me."

Maul chuckled, and he ran his tongue along my throat as he dipped a finger inside of me. "Mmm, so responsive *Vijya," He rasped against my throat. "But I won't take you here. My Vijya deserves my fullest attentions tonight."

He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to my bedroom, where he locked the doors with the Force, and undressed me slowly, deliberately. The room was lit only with moonlight, but my eyes are like a cat's, I could see him perfectly well as he undressed.

If I thought he looked hot with Sith robes on, He looked even better without them. He was powerfully muscled, with black Sith tattoos running all over his red body, and I had to admit, I was a little intimidated with how big his cock was.

But he more than stimulated me, until I was as wet as a lake. He let me explore him as I kissed and licked all of his many tattoos and scars from battle and training under Darth Marduk, and later Sidious. When I tried to give him a blow job, he shook his head, and said, "Later. I want to feel that hot tightness you have ready for me."

I nodded my head, and he kissed me softly, gently as he slid himself inside of me. My eyes flew open as I felt him fill me. I teared up, and bucked my hips to meet his sudden rough thrusts, drawing him all the way inside. I gasped as we began to make love, slowly at first, and then rougher, and harder until all that could be heard in the room was the hard slaps of flesh smacking against flesh.

We transmitted our pleasure for each other across our link in the Force, and it somehow made the sex feel more whole and emotionally charged between us. I felt all of his pent up passions, his rage, and underneath all of that his love for me.

I shared all of my feelings for him as well, and then he did something he shouldn't have done unless he was serious then about being my mate: he bit my neck at the base where my neck met my shoulder and drank deeply of my blood. He then bit his wrist and I drank the blood that welled up there.

He growled at the taste of my blood, and came, kissing me roughly as I felt him fill me with his release. I came soon after and we kissed long and deeply, staring long into each other's eyes.

We got up to rinse off, and we went back to bed. He snuggled me with him inside of me, and he said, "I'm sorry, about that. I should have asked for your consent on the blood sharing."

"Oh, it's alright--"  
"No, it's not, Rey. I taught you my people's customs," Maul explained, kissing my temple. "I should have only done that if I received your consent to claim you as my bride."

I understood then, and knew that on Dathomir, he would have been in serious trouble for going against the ancient codes of the priests of the darkside of the Force. "Oh. So, why did you, then?"

We turned to face each other in the dark, propped up by the pillows on my bed. "Because I have finally found a weakness I am willing to endure. My people value strength above all else, and see any fear and weakness as merely tools to use against our enemies. But we are passionate as well. We do not lose our hearts easily, but with you...I never thought to find such a pure spirit of the darkside as I see in you, Vijya. Especially, since we do not usually mate outside of our race."

"You told me the priestesses forbade it four thousand years ago to prevent weakness in the children of such unions," I remembered back to my lessons.

I didn't care about the religious lesson then, because I was eight when he first began teaching me about his culture, but it sure mattered now. Dathomirans are not an evil race, per se, but they are quite tribal in nature, and worship the Force, all aspects of the Force, almost zealously. Any Force sensitive children are sent for training to the temple immediately upon being weaned from their mother's breast, so I knew Maul didn't remember his parents, only that his mother was a priestess, and a deadly Lady Sith in her time.

Maul curled a lock of my hair around his finger, and played with it idly. "Yes, that's true, which is why what I did to you concerns me greatly. I put you in danger, Princess, forgive me."

"Well, would it appease them if we wed publicly? Surely, being a Prince would deter them from striking against me, or you, for that matter, Maul."

"Malthius, Vijya," Maul kissed me. "Maul is short for that."

"Oh. It's a beautiful name."  
"You are far more beautiful, my Vijya," Maul purred. "Turn towards me."

I turned around, and felt him enter me slowly. I whimpered against him filling me so completely, and he moved slowly in and out of me. He gasped against me as he wept against my neck, and said raggedly, "I love you."

"Oh, Malthius, I love you, too. My *Vifijya." I cried against him as I came undone against him. He silenced my cries with a searing, passionate kiss that took my breath away.

We finally fell into a deep exhausted sleep as the first hints of dawn crept into the sky. We slept until mid-morning, and only after did we have to scramble to get our daily duties done...

*Vijya--My love, dearest one, literally translated 'my beloved.' (fem)

*Vifijya--My love, my dark Prince, literally translated 'my husband.' (mas)

A.N. : I just made up these terms of endearment for the sake of my story...


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Rey's Pov...

Six months of hard training, made even more so since Darth Maul and I publicly did not acknowledge our private union with the world. I prepped long and hard for my trials, and when I nearly killed my grandfather, Darth Sidious with my learned skills in the Force, he proudly knighted me on each shoulder and said, "Rise, Darth Morrigan. A powerful Sith you are, indeed."

"Thank you, Lord Sidious," I said humbly. We all sit around a long dark table and eat dinner. A handsome young man in a black cloak sat across from me, and kept staring at me. I reached my hand across and began to choke him.

"Do you have a staring problem, Darth...whatever your Sith name is?" I asked him coldly.

Darth Maul chuckled by my side, "Forgive Darth Vader, Vijya," He said in his language. "And all of these Lords for that matter, it is not often we have a woman in our meetings."

I released the sandy brown haired Sith Lord with the lovely, piercing blue eyes. He rubbed at his red throat, and the other Sith Lords chuckled good naturedly. He took my hand from underneath the table, but otherwise did not show me any outward affection.

I tip toed my fingers down his thigh and began to stroke his member through his pants. He hissed in the back of his throat, and said in Dathomira, "Ah, my *Ameena, if you plan on stroking me to attention you better be prepared to deliver."

I chuckled, and whispered, "I will, later." We paid attention to the meeting about the separatists wishing to secretly align themselves with the Sith and Knights of Ren. The dark cowled masked Knight was their spokesman, and he turned his attention to Lord Vader, the handsome Sith Lord I choked for staring at me.

"The Jedi are losing control of their ability to use the Force," Vader informed them all. "My Knights are prepared to enforce order 66, with your leave, master."

My grandfather turned his attention to me, and said, "Have you any objections to this, Princess?"

Everyone but Maul turned to face me with shocked astonishment etched upon their faces. I smiled sardonically. "None whatsover. The Republic brutally murdered my parents in this fruitless war. I want recompense for that in salaz...sorry, blood."

Sidious nodded his head approvingly. "Then you will work alongside Lord Vader in the Palace and monitor things there, my child. How goes your parties to weed out a suitable partner?"

"Just fine, my Lord," I said, stiffly, blushing with embarrassment.

"Good. But you will marry a Force sensitive of my choosing. Monk, is Lord Ren still occupied on finding the location of the rebel Jedi's?"

The monk stood and said quietly, "He has lately just returned to the Finalizer to await your orders."

"Excellent. Send him to Coruscant," Darth Sidious ordered. "He has a Princess to befriend."

I was fuming as the Imperial cruiser came out of hyperspace. Darth Vader concealed his face via a black mask, but he sensed my distress and asked, "I sense tension between you and my master, and--"

I looked up at Vader and began to feed off of his Force energies. He was still too much a part of the light. He gasped and began to pant as he weakened.

"I could kill you so easily now," I explained venomously. "Don't speak to me. Ever. Unless it is about this mission."

I released the flow of Force energies. Maul whispered about how he couldn't wait to get me home and in bed. "And you are incorrigible in your charms, Vifijya. How can I help myself in your presence?" I whispered in response.

The cruiser landed in the Palace ship hangar bay, and I disembarked from the ship. Darth Vader looked at everything like a damn tourist, so I left him there with his Knights while Maul walked by my side. I know that we were being bold, but as we were acting professional, as always, in public, what was the harm?

I gave orders to the staff that an important guest was arriving soon, and the Palace needed to be in tip top shape before First Order soldiers would be here. I was in the shower when Maul stepped in behind me and began to massage my shoulders.

"Mmm...that's nice," I purred. "I love what your hands do to me, love."

"Likewise." I turned to face him in the shower and he captured my lips in a searing kiss, as he rubbed my back. I cupped his ass as his lips moved down my throat as he left little nips with his fangs.

He licked up the blood welling up, instantly healing the little puncture wounds with his saliva. It only vaguely occurs to me that he mentioned once that it can be venomous to the skin, which is why he could have killed me when he took that tea spoon amount of blood the first night he claimed me. I felt only extreme pleasure as he licked and teased my nipples and I began to stroke him to readiness.

"Tell me you want it, my Ameena. Say it," He panted against me as I stroked him with more earnest strokes.

"I want you, _all_ of you," I said breathlessly. I licked down his hard, toned abs and took him in my mouth. He threw his horned head back and swore something guttural I couldn't make out as I stroked and deepthroated his large cock.

I paused in my movements and asked, "What was that?"

"I said, get up here," Maul growled. "I hate to beg for that tight pussy of yours."

I stood, and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me up against the wall, and began fucking me hard and fast. I screamed out his name soon after and he followed not too long after, filling me up. We kissed passionately and then our eyes met.

"You're so *Pur, Vijya," He purred in my ear. My heart sped up as he called me his beautiful love, his goddess, as he kissed different parts of my body.

The galaxy sees such a different side of him, a fearsome monster, one who has no qualms about killing whole squadrons of soldiers on command, a stealthy assassin. But to me, he is my teacher, my lover, and secretly anyway, my husband.

We go to bed, and he worships my body the entire time, and I do the same. We whisper sweet nothings to one another, and fall blissfully asleep in each other's arms. It is a month later that I find out that he has to go off to war again to hunt for the rogue Jedi's, but I also realize that I am also pregnant...

*Pur--Beautiful, attractive, can be used to describe an attractive man or woman. Literally translated as 'highly desired.'

*Ameena--Goddess

A.N. : Both of these words are from the Zabrak language, on Wookieepedia, so I didn't make these up. I'm trying to find words of endearment that would be used by Dathormian men for their women...


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Rey's Pov...

A dread settled deep into my bones when I found out that I was pregnant from my latest health scan. I am the Imperial Princess of the galaxy, the next in line to rule, should Emperor Palpatine die somehow, somewhere, and yet I will never meet this baby, male or female. Once the child is weaned, priestesses will come to take a baby I created in love to their temple as per the dathomirian traditions.

I will never know what name they will give him or her, or what they look like, save during the few months they will be too small to take from me. I suppose if I were a female of Malthius's people this would not bother me, but I am human, and I cannot help but feel the Force bonding me to this child already.

I am puking into the toilet for the fifth time when I heard a knock on my bathroom door. I flushed the toilet, washed out my mouth and wiped up when I saw Maul on the other side.

"Something the matter?" He asked. He was wearing his black Sith robes. "I sensed your disquiet and left a strategy meeting early to find out what was wrong."

I began to tear up, and took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm pregnant. I wish you didn't have to leave."

He scooted closer to me on the bed, and put a hand on my still flat stomach. A look of pride washed over his face as he closed his eyes and he smiled in his cold, sexy way that I've always loved. "He will be strong, Vijya. Just as you are."

"But what about the priestesses?" I asked. "Won't they come to take our son from us?"

Maul sighed. "Yes, but he will be sent to Mustafar most likely to train under a Knight."

"Most likely. What does that mean, Malthius?" I asked as calmly as I could without getting angry. "I'm sorry if I'm not resigned to this old tribal tradition. I'm human, and I feel penalized for loving you now."

He held me in his strong arms. I have never seen him cry in all the time I have known him, but he dreads leaving me. I am touched by his inner sadness, because I know his fierce heart is mine, always.

"I wish you could fight by my side," Maul said, his voice raw with hidden emotion. "To march into battle with me, and kill all in our path. But if I fall--"

"Oh, Vifijya!" I wept, "Please don't say such things. I couldn't bear it if you were to die."

"Shhh," He pecked me on the lips. "Rey, my love. If I fall, it will be a comfort to me to know that a child of mine will survive. There are not a lot of my people left, as you know. You are my Ameena, my Princess. The light in my darkness, my Pur Vijya. You give me the strength to raise my lightsaber to fight for this," He took my hand in his, and raised it to his lips. "For _us_. Never would I have thought my Vijya would be a human, but the Force never makes a mistake in who we bond with, remember that. You will love again, I just know it. Please just remember me, Rey. Can you do that for me?"

My tears clouded my vision as I absorbed my husband's words. "Yes. Yes, my love. Of course, I will. I promise that if you fall in battle that whoever slayed you will feel my wrath."

Darth Maul drew me into his arms and he kissed me deeply, pouring all of his love for me into it. We embraced one final time, and when we pulled away, it was the only time I ever saw a tear streak down his face, as he knelt and kissed the child growing there.

Our eyes met one final time, and as he left me that day, I had the clear, terrible feeling that the only thing that would be returning to me would be his lightsaber. But no, I had to be strong, our son depended on me staying sane, and I could not dwell what I couldn't change. But oh, wow, did it hurt. It hurt like hell...


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo's Pov...

He did not relish this grim task. The doublesided lightsaber lay heavily in his hands. Darth Maul, vanquisher of so many legendary Jedi Masters, a deadly, cold hearted Sith assassin, turned Lord by Darth Sidious himself. Kylo never had the honor of training under such a legend among the Sith, but he found this request that the Imperial Princess to have Maul's lightsaber to be strange to say the least.

What was a Sith Lord's lightsaber to some prissy, party girl Princess? He felt like he was going to Coruscant to waste his time. Vader's helmet sat on its ashy heap in his quarters mocking him.

General Hux shocked him by giving him the inside track on this Princess no one seemed to see outside of the Palace any more. She had had to hand off her bastard child to some strange tribal priestess group, and besides going to the Senate to do her Imperial duties, she lived a life of seclusion inside her gilded cage.

"Be careful of Princess Rey, Ren," Hux warned him in a rare moment of sincerity. "I'm told that whoever fathered this child she had to give up, she loved him fiercely. I only went to one of her parties before this sad thing happened to her, and I'm told that she is far more solemn and grim than the pretty, carefree party girl I met three years ago."

"I'll be careful," He said robotically through his mask. He boarded The Silencer, and when they landed at the Imperial Palace, they were welcomed, and shown every courtesy, yet sadness and depression lingered in these elegant hallways as everyone moved with a sense of fear in this place.

Imperial red guards silently showed him to the throne room, and a tall, black cloaked woman sat upon the elegant, golden throne, her back perfectly straight, gestured for him to come forward.

"Ah, a Knight of Ren," Princess Rey said in a cold, formal voice. She had such a pure gray link to the Force that it stirred passions he thought long dead inside of him for some inexplicable reason. "I am told that you have grim news for me that my court should not hear."

"Yes, my lady," He said, kneeling. Rey snapped her fingers, and they were quickly left alone. She sighed and took down her veil. Kylo felt his body go hot and cold all over as he saw that she wasn't just merely pretty as Armitage Hux said, but beautiful, a goddess among Sith Lords. The dark Jedi began to understand some surface reasons for, if Maul was this woman's lover, why such a fierce, cold warrior would desire her.

"Remove your mask, Knight," Princess Rey commanded. "I would see your face as you deliver this news that you have to impart."

He obeyed, and a faint hiss of decompression issued in the cavernous chamber as he lifted his black and silver helmet off of his head. He shook out his hair, and Rey descended from her throne.

"Rise, Knight. What is your Ren title?" Rey asked. He stood and she had to look up at him, yet this close he could feel the power radiate from this Force sensitive woman.

"Kylo Ren, my lady."  
"You are young to be a Lord."  
"I defeated my successor at eighteen," He answered with a weird sense of pride. "He was cocky and foolish, and thought he could easily defeat me."

Rey favored him with a ghost of a smile. "What is your news?"

 _Oh, no. Here it comes, now she will either kill me, or denounce me._ He took a deep breath and said carefully, "On Naboo, in the last engagement with the two rebel Jedi Knights Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul was killed."

He watched the Princess's lovely hazel eyes die, and sadness pass over her features. Then her eyes flashed a pure Sith yellow for a brief second.

"Who struck the killing blow?" Rey asked with cold hate lacing her voice. "Who had the most to gain from his death?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi, I am told, ran him through and chopped him in half," Kylo reported. "I believe Lord Maul killed his master, and he sought revenge."

"As do I. I swore it to him that my wrath would follow his killer if he were to die," Rey said. "Do you have his lightsaber?"

"Yes," He unclipped it from his belt, and handed it to her. Rey's eyes watered and she said something in Dathomira he couldn't follow, but she was crying. "I'm sorry, Princess....I know it's not my place, but I have to ask who Maul was to you. You sound like you knew him well."

Rey kissed the hilt of the lightsaber lovingly, and began to cry harder. "I can't talk about it here. Will you walk in the gardens with me, Lord Kylo?" He put his mask back on and met her outside.

She wore an off the shoulder black gown underneath her cloak, and she took his arm as they walked among the roses. She didn't talk for the longest time as she held Maul's lightsaber in her other hand.

"I have known Malthius since my parents commissioned him to teach me the ways of the darkside," Rey said quietly, sadly. "I first met him when I was four. He was strict and mean in my child's mind, but I quickly learned to respect him greatly. I won't bore you with how harsh he sometimes was, but he never raised a hand to me, or used the Force to discipline me, not how it was for him, unfortunately in his own childhood. I felt safe with him, protected, always."

Kylo smiled under his mask. "So, what happened?"

Rey picked a red rose and twirled it idly in her hands. "Well, I lost my parents to the Republic, when I was six, and senators and my grandfather ran the government. Maul continued to train me, and he eventually taught me about his culture, his language, and his past. When I turned sixteen, I became a wild child, of sorts, but in the back of my mind I discovered how much I was attracted to my teacher. Only I didn't know that he was beginning to feel the same way about me. Eventually, we fell in love."

"He doesn't strike me as the type," Kylo commented wryly. Rey frowned at him, and he explained, "It's just...He was a terror on the battlefield, wild and feral many would say. Forgive me, for saying that even among darkside users he was intimidating."

Rey sighed sadly. "Yes, I know. He found your fear of him amusing and useful. As your mask conceals your handsome features for much the same purpose."

"What about your child?"  
"It tore my heart to bear Maul's son, nurse him, hold him, and then have Sith priestesses from Dathomir take him from me for the sake of tradition. They greatly disapproved of his decision to claim me as his bride, but as I bore a strong heir of his bloodline, I was grudgingly forgiven. He looked just like him, and powerful with the Force. I'm sure those old bitches were delighted to steal a Prince from his rightful place by his mother's side."

Rey walked to one of the fountains and tossed in her rose. She murmured something in the fluid, dark Dathomira language and allowed herself to cry.

He didn't know why, but he felt an absurd feeling of tenderness towards this woman, as he watched her silently absorb the news of Darth Maul's passing. The Sith Lord had been very special to her, and like all dark Jedi, loved their mates fiercely and passionately.

After a long time, Princess Rey sniffed, and she said, "Forgive my tears, Lord Kylo. I just loved my husband very deeply. I had hoped...prayed that eventually the First Order would locate him, but I thank your people for bringing his weapon to me. I shall be proud to wield it in battle, should it come to that."

"I...I thank you, Princess," Kylo said lamely. "Do you wish for us all to leave you alone in your grief?"

Rey turned to face him. "No. I grieved over my son, and missed my husband desperately, and he would not want me to wallow in depression. He told me to be strong, and I will. But come, we should go indoors, I am famished, and I am sure you and your men are hungry."

Kylo couldn't help but smile. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

He held out his arm, and she took it. Dinner was served in an elegant, spectacular fashion, but as he ate that first meal and occasionally would sneak glances at the Princess, he had the absurd feeling of attraction and affection for this beautiful, powerful woman that had been through so much, and was still willing to fight the newly formed resistance to avenge her lover, Darth Maul. Kylo later recognized this emotion as the beginnings of admiration and respect for her. Little did he know, what they would mean to one another in time...


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo's Pov...

The flight back to the Finalizer unsettled him. The Princess was just a grieving widow, albeit a secret one, but something passed between them, he knew it deep down. When he had unclipped the double bladed lightsaber, he almost expected her to kill him with it, or use it on herself. No, she kissed the hilt lovingly, and spoke of Darth Maul in that same tone of voice when he asked his questions out of curiosity.

He should not want to comfort her, or have anything further to do with her, but this war. It was for the best, honestly. He stormed the corridors of the ship until he found the ginger haired General.

"Ah, Ren you've returned after your fruitless pampering," Hux sneered. "It's been a week. Will she side with us against the resistance?"

Kylo scowled under his mask. Anger, disappointment, and jealousy that he had not been invited to the Palace greatly pissed off the General, Kylo sensed through the Force.

"Yes, she will," Kylo said stiffly, "She seemed most...emphatic about wanting to crush the Jedi under her feet for killing Darth Maul."

Now it was Hux's turn to scowl, and mutter, "So, the rumors _are_ true. She did have some kind of relationship with the beast. Not that I can see the appeal, myself. The beast was untamable, or so they say."

Kylo narrowed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Your opinions do not matter in this. She loved him and that was that. He apparently loved her as well, because it was his personal request in his last report to have his lightsaber sent to 'my Pur Ameena, if I should fall,' whatever those two words mean. I can only guess terms of endearment. She also made that request, and from what she told me, I begin to see why."

"Gross. The Emperor wishes to see you. Dismissed."

Kylo sighed, and left the bridge, making the preparations. He had hoped to get some training in, and then some sleep, but that would have to be on the Supremacy. Thank the gods, he had quarters there as well with supplies ready for him should he need it.

The Emperor's quarters on the Supremacy were cold and black, just as the Sith Lord's purity to the darkside of the Force was.

He knelt out of respect, and Palpatine said with his back turned to him in his chair, "Did the meeting with my granddaughter go well? How did she take the news of my former apprentice dying at the hands of rogue Jedi Knights?"

Kylo made his report, but when he got to the part of Rey's apparent grief, the Emperor turned his chair to face him. "I was aware of their union. I was just not aware that it had been fruitful. Does she know where this child of hers is now?"

"No," Kylo said. "She told me that it was forbidden for mothers of Force sensitive Dathomirian children to seek them out and form attachments with them."

"Pity. But you will continue to befriend her," The Emperor grinned knowingly, and winked. Kylo shivered in disgust. "I dare say that she may even take to you."

"I hardly think she is ready for _that_ kind of a relationship, master," Kylo informed the Emperor in as calming of tones as possible.

"Remove your mask."  
He did, and Palpatine studied his features carefully. "I see no reason why you cannot charm her into your bed. You are young, handsome, and powerful in the Force, though you lack complete devotion to the darkside."

"I..I will certainly try, master," Kylo blushed. "But it will take more time than you might imagine. She loved him deeply."

Palpatine chuckled. "Ah, well get to it. You are going to rule beside her, after all. It would behoove you to at least get along with your future wife. And yes, I already ordered her to accept your suit as something beneficial to the Sith dynasty."

Now, this was certainly news. What the hell?! Why did he have to be told these crucial things at the last possible moment? He had no time for a damn wife, he had duties, training to undergo.

"I..You honor me, master."  
Palpatine cackled. "Oh, not at all. You are simply the only one with the lineage worthy of the Imperial crown, should I die. Sentiment plays no part in this. You will live in the Palace, get close to Rey, and wed her. Now, go, and take the copies of the contract with you so that she is aware that this is a command, not a request. Dismissed, Lord Ren."

Kylo rose and without a word, walked out of the chambers, carrying the holo documents he was given. When he had time to look at them, he was enraged that this choice was being taken from both of their hands. He slashed a control panel with his red lightsaber in retaliation. How _dare_ her own grandfather do this to her?? To him, after years of loyal service??

"And what news does our Emperor have for us?" Hux sneered when he got back to the bridge.

"I have to play suitor rather than be useful in this war," He answered, and showed the documents.

Hux scowled, but kept his opinions to himself. "Very well, go. Even I cannot go against the wishes of the Emperor of the galaxy. But, watch your front, she was a real hellcat the last I saw her."

"Gross. Pity you won't have her again," Kylo taunted. The ginger haired General turned red in the face and flipped him off. Kylo shook his head, and packed his things to go back to Coruscant. He did not relish going back to the Princess with this command, but again, they had no choice in the matter. But what he dreaded the most is that he knew that she would not take the news well, and for that, he hated his master for this even more...


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Rey's Pov...

The holo documents seemed heavy in my hands as I read the official documents. Marriage! How _dare_ my grandfather have the audacity to do this to me!! It was true that my period of mourning was technically over legally, but I swore to myself that I would not marry or lose my heart to any man again.

My love for Darth Maul had happened organically, and at first, he was my big, scary teacher who showed me no outward kindness, but gods help anyone who tried to harm me. I suppose I eventually got used to how intimidating he looked, particularly since I always felt safe with him. When other courtier young men tried to take advantage of me a few times, he was there and he protected me. I began to love his bravery, his fierceness, and eventually I began to fall in love with him.

When we kissed and made out the first time, I felt my heart lift to cloud nine, as I could scarcely believe that he was kissing me, and touching me in a way I wanted him to for a while already. Every time he touched me, made love to me in his rough, fierce way, it felt perfect. Even when he gave me a child, it was perfect, even though I was sad, and dreaded the priestesses coming to take my son from my arms.

I looked down from my throne as this handsome, earnest dark Jedi expressed his distaste for bringing my grandfather's demands to me. I hated myself for looking a little too long into his dark chocolate eyes, or admiring how full and perfect his mouth looked. I stifled my traitorous body's reactions to him, and honestly wished that I had asked him to keep his black and silver mask on.

"Well, you might as well make yourself comfortable, Kylo," I said, sighing. I signed my name and title, and used the Force to send the documents to him with a pen. He signed as well, and sighed.

I descended from my throne, but something about the second to last step down conspired to trip me, and I would have fallen unceremoniously on my face if Kylo Ren had not been there to catch me.

I fell into his, (surprisingly), strong arms, and I felt my heart begin to pound fast as our eyes met. I reached up to tuck a strand of his black hair behind his ear, and wished I had not, because something in the Force shifted and I felt a tingle leap from my hand to his smooth cheek.

I dropped my hand as if I burned myself. We both shook ourselves from our daze, and he cleared his throat, and said, "Yes...um, sorry...are...are you alright?"

I stood up, and straightened my skirts. "I'm _fine_. Now, if you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to. The servants will show you to any guest bedroom of your choosing. Dinner is at eight pm sharp, no exceptions, unless you are ill. Training begins at seven am sharp. You want to train with me, you are more than welcome, otherwise, stay out of my way."

I was halfway out of the throne room when Kylo called to me. "Princess! What about..." He stammered. "Spending time together."

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Train with me. Show me that you are worthy of my time, Ky--"

"Ben."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Ben."

I studied Kylo's features and thought that there was less of a Benjamin in this man's face than I have ever seen in any one. I couldn't help but smile. "In time, I may call you Ben. But you honestly look more like a Kylo than a Benjamin."

  
Kylo smiled warmly, and not for the first time, cursed my body and heart for betraying me. He looked boyishly handsome when he smiled, his dark chocolate eyes gleaming with mirth. "I know," He said. "And you're too beautiful to be called merely Rey."

"My formal name is Reyna."  
"Ah. Okay, just Rey, then."

We shared a laugh over that, and just like that, the ice broke between us. I just felt extreme remorse that I should feel anything after losing the love of my life, but then again, Maul did say that I would love again on the day he left me forever. I didn't want that to be true, of course, but when, besides the desire of my heart the first time around, have I ever truly gotten what I wanted?


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Rey's Pov...

The training hall had a lot of memories for me, some good, some bad. I had a lot of difficult lessons with Darth Maul in here, but also some good ones where I learned some fun things like Force drain and also how to move silently in battle. I conquered a lot of fears in this large room, and it was also the room where we shared our first kiss.

 _No, Rey! Don't you dare think of that now. Get your head in the game, for god's sake!_ I held Darth Maul's lightsaber in my hands, and I wasn't sure if the Khyber crystal inside would respond to me, and my energies. The weapon still held all of his inner rage, fierce drive, and will that had helped him to survive so much in his life.

I took a deep breath and ignited it. The two blades popped out, and hummed pleasantly in my hands. I wanted to cry for how much holding Maul's weapon in my hands comforted me. I whirled it around, and began to go into my forms, and then the more acrobatic ones he taught me.

I flipped and dodged my way out of the way of invisible enemies, but the most prevalent one was Obi Wan Kenobi, my husband's murderer. I put all of my rage and grief into the attacks, and when I was done, I heard clapping in the background.

I turned to face Kylo Ren, who was dressed for training in black pants and a tank top with suspenders keeping it all together. He had his mask off, and was eying me with a mixture of respect and healthy fear.

"You move a lot like him," Kylo observed. "Only more graceful. That was...amazing."

I turned off my blades and said impatiently, "Less praise, more dedication to training. Let me see your forms."

I observed that he moved well, like a cat, which pleased me, and he had a lot of skill, but he also moved with the established rules of the Jedi, rather than Sith. I found that interesting, but I didn't comment on it.

"You're good," I observed, "But you have a lot of Jedi movements in your repertoire, and you pull back in your aggression. Don't. Your enemy will only see it as a form of weakness on your part."

"So Sidious told me often."  
"My grandfather is a harsh, demanding asshole, but he understands combat, even though he is getting too old to do it actively," I said, plainly. "Now, fight me, and do not hold back."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

We both ignited our lightsabers and took to circuling each other looking for openings. Kylo struck first, and I calmly darted past him, quick as lightning, and began to feed off his energies. He kept up his strength, which only made me feed harder, and as we parried and blocked, he finally conceded defeat.

"What...No one but Darth Nihilius knew how to Force drain," Kylo said with awe and respect in his voice. "Is...is that what keeps you young?"

I swatted my sweaty hair out of my eyes. "Yes. I can teach you how, but it is difficult to tap into that much darkside energy to do it. I happened to have the ability naturally."

"Teach me, then."  
"Very well. We will train whenever other duties allow me the leisure," I said, and then reached out to his face, and added musingly, "Yes, it would be a pity for this to age."

I left him there, and went about my other duties. I hate myself for finding this dark Jedi that was foisted on me, handsome, or that I'm starting to have the distinct feeling that I'm forming a Force bond with him.

I should just kill him, and be done with it. But I can't, I have been alone too long, and I curse my body for needing male companionship and completeness that only their flesh can provide. I went to bed that first night in tears, because I desperately missed my husband, and wanted to exact my revenge. But little did I know that from time to time, Maul's Force ghost would visit me, and in an unprecedented way: he could touch me...


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Rey's Pov...

Two months of rigorous training, and Kylo Ren never complained once. Most Jedi's in training, I know would. But I prided myself on being patient with him, and even explained why I was taught so rigorously myself by Maul. We even sparred with each other's lightsaber, and I found it amusing that his Khyber crystal seemed to be calmed by me wielding the saber.

Mine didn't care for his handling of it too much, and I found that amusing. I knew that Maul would no doubt find Kylo to be somewhat weak, and prone to seek the light side whenever his rage petered out, but I said nothing, only instructed. He wasn't ready to learn the Force drain yet, but he was getting there. I gave him no praise, but I expressed it with a smile or kindness whenever I wasn't in the role of teacher.

I went to the Palace swimming pool after a particularly rough day with training staffs that left us both black and blue, and stripped myself of my training clothing. I did my laps, and that was when I felt Maul's presence in the room. 

I came up for air, and that was when I saw his blue outlined Force ghost. "As Pur as ever," He said with pride. I blushed, and could swear that I felt my heart burst with happiness.

"They...they finally let you come to me," I said, referring to the Force netherworld. He grinned, and stepped out of his robes and joined me. 

"They did," He said. I could tell he was happy, but as he was always so quiet with his emotions in life, why should the afterlife be different? "And it's all because of you, of us."

I was beginning to get flustered, and it was silly really, but he always had that effect on me. "I'm...I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The water made no ripples as he swam towards me, but then I felt his hand caress my cheek, and his lips descend upon mine. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped my legs around him. His tongue teased my lips, and I moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Finally, he pulled away, and a tear fell from his eye. 

"You can't know how long I have been wanting to do that, Vijya," He said raggedly. I cried, and caressed his cheek. "It has been hell to be apart from you."

"But how...how are you doing this, my Vifijya?" I asked, wiping at my tears. "Isn't this a little unheard of?"

He chuckled. "Normally, yes. But my blood runs in your veins. I was concerned if the bond we formed would carry over, that the gods would not favor my claiming a female not of my own kind. But they have. A part of me will always remain within you, Rey, love."

"My grandfather wishes for me to...well, be with someone else," I explained.

He stiffened in my arms, but then he nodded his head. "I knew it would happen eventually," His voice was stiff, but hoarse. "Do you love him?"

"I...I find him pleasing," I admitted, and shook my head, "And he is strong with the Force. Very strong. But I don't think I could ever love him the way I love you."

Maul sighed. "Forgive my jealousy. I shouldn't be, I can touch and have you, but I can never live again. The council was very clear on that much. I am afraid I flew into a rage on the sentencing when I heard the judgment being handed down to me by Darth Vader. It took a lot to calm me down, but eventually I did."

"I'm sorry."  
"I'm only angry that you are being foisted on his grandson, Ben," Maul said bitterly. "You said he was strong in the Force."

"He is. More gray than dark in his energies, and that's fine," I answered. "But your darkness calmed me. I feared it as a child, but I grew to love it as a part of you, just as I am."

He kissed me briefly. "I know. Throw on a towel, I would have you tonight."

I did, and scooped up my training clothes. I threw them in the hamper, and as soon as we got to my bedroom, we undressed again, and he was inside of me faster than I could blink. The sensations of him being inside of me, and yet not was weird, but if this was the only way we could be together, I would take it.

We lay together afterwards, just kissing and looking into each other's eyes. "I never get tired of how Pur your eyes are, my Ameena," Maul whispered. "They shine like gold almost."

"Has death made you a poet?"  
"In a way. I think I am more free now to express my feelings." He laced his hands behind his head as he laid back against the covers. I traced the lines of his lips with my fingers, and he looked up at me tenderly, his golden yellow eyes shining.

"You were always open with me, I remember," I said. "I never expected flowers and fluff from you anyway. Too many courtiers tried that with me before we became involved, and I hated it. I thought they were trying too hard. But..." I bit my lip and worked up the courage to ask him something I never could before, "But if you loved me, why did you not take me as my first?"

Maul sighed. "What were you seventeen?"

"Yes."  
"I thought it highly inappropriate, and," He bit his lip in that cute show of nervousness I always liked, "...and I didn't think you liked me in that way. I'm not exactly the most normal looking man."

I giggled against his chest. "Hmm...I wonder. Still, it would have been interesting if you sneaked into my bedroom, and began making out with me back then. Exactly how many guards did you kill the night you did sneak on to my balcony?"

Maul laughed. "Twelve. I wasn't about to calmly explain that I was there to ravish you. It was a good fight, and you were the best prize, because I earned the right to have you, just as if I were trying to court you on my home planet."

"I thought most of your men were sex slaves to the witches," I pointed out. 

His face darkened for a second, and he nodded. "Yes, but not all of us. Why do you think I was so good? I would have been in that field if I had not been accepted to train under Sidious."

I kissed his shoulder. "Well, I think you're handsome still. Very Pur. Can you stay long, my love?"

Maul turned to face me, and said softly, "No. I cannot come all the time, but I will as often as I can, and have you. Do you think you could handle it again so soon?"

I smiled. "Why don't we find out?" He chuckled, and captured my lips with his. We made love long into the night, and when I woke up the next morning, I felt like my grief had finally dissipated, especially since I felt deliciously sore between my legs, as I always did after our frenzied, and even slow antics. I think I could handle anything as long as I could sometimes see him, and that didn't change even when Kylo and I started to get closer...


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo's Pov...

The training was rigorous, no doubt about it. The Princess pushed her body harder than most First Order officers, and he followed suit. Four months had gone by, but at the end of those months, he noticed a marked change in her demeanor. She seemed happier when they weren't training, and she even smiled at some of his jokes at dinner.

"You seem different," He asked one night. "Much happier, and less sad. Did something happen I should know about?"

Rey grinned knowingly, "Not a thing. But I'm tired of these halls being so dreary. How do you feel about a party? Or do your Knights not party?"

Kylo laughed, trying to picture masked Sith Lords dancing, especially the monk, he was a stickler for sticking to the rules. "No, but I know General Hux can be fun if he gets enough to drink. He's normally an asshole."

Rey giggled. "Invite him, then. I can't wait to laugh and make this court festive again like it used to be. Believe or not, this place used to be party central before...all that happened before."

Kylo smiled. "Oh, I can believe that somehow. I can't wait to see loose, relaxed Princess Rey."

"Ugh, no titles _Prince_ Ben, I think it might make me puke up this awesome salmon we just ate," Rey teased, winking.

He raised his glass of champagne. "You said my name, yay! I knew my charm would wear you down someday."

Rey clinked her glass against his. "Okay, hotshot, try draining me, and if I can feel some of my energies leave, you will test it on your fellow First Order people."

He looked at her with sudden alarm. "I...Are you serious?"

Rey dropped her smile. "Dead serious. Just try it, just a little drain. I want to see if you can do it randomly."

Kylo focused his energies on Rey, and extended his range towards her. He felt the darkside slipping into him like a hook, and Rey smiled. She nodded her head, and he suddenly felt her energies flow into him. She then put up a barrier against him, and he cut off the flow of energies.

Rey clapped. She absorbed some energies around her, and said, "You're ready to use it in combat. Only drain them dry in a fight, not that little tap you gave me. Let me give you an example."

She summoned one of her ladies. Rey's eyes went Sith yellow as she went completely dark, and the young blonde girl began to get deathly pale, then her skin started to flake and peel. She pleaded for her life over and over again, but Rey had her on her back convulsing. A sardonic smile wreathed her mouth, and she fed on her Force energies until the girl aged decades ahead of her time, until she was a pile of ashes. Rey breathed heavily, and she looked ready to collapse herself, but when he went to help her, she shook her head.

"So much light inside of her..." Rey said darkly. "But she was a little thief who will steal no more. If you can do this in battle to your enemies, you would be unstoppable, Lord Kylo. I fed slowly in this girl's case, but in battle, this would have taken place in a matter of seconds."

Kylo looked with grim respect for this Princess. He just had no idea that it was the real beginnings of love. Now that he could do the Force drain, he had a healthy fear for the Force. It had won his respect long ago, but it wasn't until Rey drained every midichlorian out of her servant's body, that he understood that it was to be feared as well. Palpatine didn't even have this ability, and this was his granddaughter!

"How..." He got his breathing under control. "How did you learn how to do this? It's a pretty dark power to have."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "More common of the Nightsisters of Dathomir, though I was never of their number." She lifted back a strange elegant heart tattoo at the base of her throat he never noticed before. "Not everyone can see this tattoo. But they saw it right away when they came to take my son."

"What does it mean?"  
"That I'm claimed. It will go away once I die, of course. They were shocked that a human would possess the mark where my blood was drained off in the blood union rite."

"Sounds primal."  
Rey grinned. "I liked it, actually. I didn't know what Maul was doing, of course, at the time, but it sure protected me against them wanting to kill me for 'stealing,' one of their slaves as they put it. See, his people only do this to set their mate apart from other women, to say, 'she's mine, hands off.' "

Kylo winced. "It's makes me grateful to be human. Sorry, I know that's disrespectful."

"It's alright. I didn't understand his culture for many years myself, but enough of that, let's plan this party. Go make the calls to this General Hux. If he wants my support in this war, he will come to this party," Rey said. She then shocked him by kissing him on the cheek. When she left, he stared after her, and not for the first time, felt the first glimpses of something more happening between them.

It had been a long time since Ava. She had been his first love from when they were kids at his Uncle's Jedi academy on Athc-to. His first time with a girl on an intimate level. But when he joined the First Order, she had been one of the many casualties of the padawans that chose not to follow him. He couldn't remember if he had been the one to kill her, but he remembered that she was a brunette. His other secret affairs over the years had been brunettes as well, but there was something dark and dangerous that pulled Princess Reyna to him in a very powerful way.

She was obviously beautiful, and wielded a great deal of political power, but she was also fierce, exceptionally strong with the Force, and she seemed to attract Sith Lords by the score, because of this. Oh yes, that little display of her power would make any Sith Lord bend over backwards to make her his.

Hell, the Sith side of him wanted her from day one, but she was grieving. He kept his distance, and learned from her instead what made her tick. He went to his quarters and contacted the Finalizer. Hux answered, and he gave his latest report.

"Really? A party?" Hux asked, puzzled. "Oh, no. You do realize that any party the Princess suggests will be...wild?"

Kylo smiled underneath his mask. "Are you coming to this thing or not? You asked me to increase our contacts here, I'm doing it. How are things on the rebel side of things?"

Hux smiled darkly. "Oh, Kenobi and Skywalker are on the run. But Kenobi might try to attack the Palace. You did say that the Princess has a vendetta against him in particular."

"Yes. The Jedi killed her husband," Kylo reminded him. "If he saw what she could do, the Jedi would be sleeping with one eye open."

Hux laughed. "Oh, please, Ren! She's a woman. What possible harm could a woman do to a seasoned Jedi Master?"

 _Really, Hux? What are you living in, the caveman days??_ "With Maul's lightsaber? A great deal," He said instead. "I just wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

Hux nodded his head. "I'll try not to. I will be there in a week."

"I will tell her," Kylo said, and ended his transmission. He went out to his balcony and breathed in the welcoming scents of the flowers in the garden outside. Maybe he should pick her flowers to show her that he appreciated her hospitality. _No, idiot! She hates that crap. Do something bold to win her over!_ Yes, he would do just that, and in time, she may come to see him as someone worthy of her attentions on a more personal level...


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo's Pov...

He was deep into his meditations when he felt the darkside energies of another Sith Lord present in the room. He opened his eyes to see Darth Maul's Force ghost sitting on the floor in front of him, studying him. His expression was dark, and Kylo really couldn't see what would make a beautiful woman like Rey want such an intimidating looking man as this; his crown of horns made him look demonic.

"I'm pleased to see that you only partly resemble Sidious's replacement," Maul said. His voice was smooth and dark, velvety almost. He expected something much more guttural based on his appearance.

Kylo's eyes widened. "You...you knew my grandfather?!"

"Yes. Before and after being put into the suit after my killer nearly killed him on Mustafar," Maul said, standing.

He followed suit, and was a little surprised at how tall the Dathomirian warrior was. "I recall he had quite the problem with staring at Rey the night she passed her trials, and was knighted."

Kylo blushed. "She is...quite easy to stare at."

Maul grabbed him about the throat, and was about to crush his windpipe when Rey ran into the room and exclaimed, "Vifijya!"

Maul dropped him, and Rey ran into the Sith Lords arms. They shared a rather heated kiss, and Rey was crying happy tears. They broke apart, and began speaking in rapid Dathomira. Maul glanced at Kylo, and Rey giggled. "Oh my gods, you're too funny. But, come see me later, alright?"

Maul winked, and said something endearing in Dathormia. Rey left the room, and Maul's expression darkened as he turned to face him. "You are fortunate that I am dead, boy. Otherwise, she would never be yours."

Kylo rubbed at his sore neck. "It's not like we both have a choice in this. But, I would like her to not hate me. Isn't there something I can do to win her heart?"

Maul sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes. But you will give your word that you will treat her like a Queen."

"I swear it."  
"Good. The only way is to bring my son to her," Maul said. "Nothing short of that will appease her. As it happens, I know where the priestesses took him."

Kylo scowled. "You want your son to claim his title of Prince. Is that it?"

Maul flashed him a cold grin. "I do, but Rey's happiness is my concern. She taught me to care about such things as family and the attachments they bring."

Kylo looked upon the Sith Lord with amazement. "You, you really _do_ love her, don't you?"

Maul chuckled. "Of course, I love my mate, Lord Kylo. Summon the tracker from Mustafar."

"Um, why?" He asked lamely. "The man has never taken his mask off or said a casual word, he only gives reports. What is so special about him?"

Darth Maul laughed then, and Kylo was about to fly into one of his rages when Maul shook his head. "Because, his name is Ventrok, and he is my son. If you bring him before Rey, it will go a long way to unlocking her heart."

"I don't know whether to hug you or shout for joy now," Kylo said lamely. "But I thank you, for telling me this."

"Your praise is not required," Maul said plainly. "Nor is it wanted. But she wants you to prove your worthiness to her. No female of my people would accept you without a show of your true devotion to her. A Princess is no different. I honestly do not understand humans and how they blindly accept each other's love without a show of strength. Now, if you will excuse me, I am needed elsewhere."

Kylo watched the Force ghost of Darth Maul dissipate and leave. Then he made the calls. Luckily, the tracker was free from any missions, and merely nodded his head in response to be in Coruscant for a party. Three days until the party, three days to prove that he was more than worthy of a Princess. He also had only three days to show her that he wanted to make this arrangement work, and the love would come later...


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Rey's Pov...

As soon as I shut and locked the doors, Maul appeared before me . I undressed and his clothes vanished as well. "Get on the bed," He said.

I obeyed, and I almost expected his usual rough antics, but he was gentle, tender even, as we made out. He first crawled to me, and peppered my face with kisses, and a long, passionate kiss on my lips that took my breath away. Our hands explored one another as we kissed, and when he finally entered me, I cried, holding him close.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I whispered.

Maul's sad face dispelled any illusions that he would be allowed to stay for long. "I know. But I needed you this last time, before..."

"Before what, Malthius, tell me," I demanded. "Please, my Vifijya, tell me."

"Before my real trial begins. But don't think of that now," He said, and began to move inside of me. I soon became lost to his skillful thrusts and we made love, real, tender love, long into the night. 

When we were done, we lay in each other's arms, and Maul kissed the top of my head. "I will carry your love with me forever, my Ameena," He said softly. 

I turned to face him, and I said, "I know. But..." I bit my lip. "Do you really have to leave me, my love? Why must they be so cruel as to part us like this?"

Darth Maul sighed, and said, "Because I have done so much evil in my life, Rey. I have killed so many, and it was all I knew, before you. You touched my heart like no woman ever has, and I regret nothing of our life together, nor that we had a child together."

"A child that was stolen from my breast, just as that Jedi stole you from my arms," I argued, crying harder now. "A year, my love. We had only one year, it seems cruel and unfair for the gods to give us love, and then snatch it from us when we least expected it."

"I know, Vijya," Maul said, stroking my cheek with his knuckles. It still felt strange for us to be able to touch one another, but yet it feel not entirely substantial. "But this is justice for what I have done. I was trained to be expendable, to not value my own life above my master's. But I know part of this was because I had no mate. I don't want you to cry over me, Princess. Love this new Sith Lord, have his children, but most importantly, be strong."

I shook my head, crying. "He will never be you."

Maul chuckled. "Of course not, but I want you to be strong, my love. I will always be with you in your heart. Never forget that."

"I won't," I said, kissing his hand. His golden eyes littered with love, and he took me in his arms a final time as his lips brushed against mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he followed suit, kissing me fiercely, passionately, as he began to fade before me. 

When I was alone, I felt the loss keenly as though a weight had been put back on to my shoulders. Darth Maul was no more, and this time, it was for good. I would never see him again, except in the face of a stranger who came to court at my coming out of mourning ball...


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo's Pov...

The Imperial Palace was festive with elaborate decorations, and the court was happy and joyful. 

The silent Knight surveyed all of this with extreme detachment, and he only said in an eerily similar voice to Darth Maul's, "The Princess's Force signature is darker than yours, my Lord."

"Do you recognize it?" He asked. The masked Knight turned to him, and nodded his head. "Good. Then we can go meet her."

Hux and a whole squadron of stormtroopers stood behind them as the double doors to the throne room opened, and the court herald announced them. Kylo looked up, and saw Rey sitting on her throne, posture perfect, wearing a silvery black halter gown with shimmery folds. Red Imperial guards flanked her, and she looked very regal, intimidating, and beautiful. 

Hux was smiling as he bowed before the Princess and he said genially, "It is good to see you in the spotlight again, Princess."

Rey scowled down at Hux briefly, but otherwise kept her face impassive. "I can only say that I am happy to support the noble cause of the First Order, General. Lord Kylo, step forward, please."

Kylo and the tracker stepped forward and knelt before her. "Ah, I see you have brought a guest. Who is this Knight that you bring before me?"

"The tracker, Princess."  
"I see," She said. "And can he remove his helmet?"

"I would prefer to do that in private," The tracker said in Zabrak. "If it is not too much to ask."

A tear fell from Rey's eye, as she said gently in Dathomira, "Of course not." Then she said in basic, "Leave us, go to the ballroom for the banquet. I would have a private audience with these two Knights of Ren."

When the doors shut, Kylo removed his mask, and the tracker followed suit. The red horned Zabrak looked identical to Maul, save that his eyes were slightly more hazel in color. Rey all but flew down her throne, and the mother and son looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

They inched towards each other, until they were both crying and hugging one another fiercely. "They told me you didn't want me," Maul's son wept. "That you were horrified, and..."

"Oh, no darling," Rey wept, hugging her son. "No, of course not. I was inconsolable for four months after the priestesses came to take you from me. I loved your father fiercely. We had only one year together, but we loved each other deeply. I'm only sorry that he is not alive to enjoy this party with us, so tell me, what name did they give you?"

"Ventrok."  
"And were you told that you are a Prince?" Rey asked. 

Ventrok sighed, and said, "I had to learn that from the files on you. But I'm a bit shy of showing my face, mother. It is against my order to do so."

Rey touched her son's cheek. "Yes, but I could care less what the court thinks. You have beautiful markings."

Ventrok blushed. "I got them as close to my father's as possible, as a mark of tribute on me to always remember him and what he did for the Empire. I killed many to receive this honor, just as father killed to give you his mark upon you."

Rey touched her elegant little heart tattoo, and blushed at the memories it triggered. "Yes, but now you can choose to live as either a Prince or a Knight if you wish. But I would hope you would want to see me from time to time."

Ventrok smiled warmly. "I will, but tonight, I shall remain a Knight, and maybe learn what being a Prince is all about."

Rey hugged her son tightly, and kissed his cheeks. They said some more words in Dathomira Kylo couldn't make out, but he had never seen his fellow Knight so happy as he put on his mask again. He left them alone, and he saw a happiness in Rey he had never seen before, and it made his heart race.

"Oh, Ben," Rey said softly, crying. She threw her arms around him, and said, "Thank you, thank you for bringing my son to me! I think...I think I can try now to make this work between us now."

Kylo had never felt such happiness, he caressed her cheek, and then their eyes met. Something passed between them, and it felt like his heart fluttered as he held this beautiful, powerful woman in his arms. He had waited so long to touch her, for her to look at him with anything but formal politeness. "I want to kiss you so bad right now," He blurted.

Rey laughed, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Dance with me at the ball first, my Prince, before we get to that. Have you not read your fairy tales at all?"

He laughed, and kissed her hand. "I have, but I still want to kiss you."

Rey winked. "After the party, my room, no mask. I'll see if you can keep up with me."

"Do you not want to slow down? We can wait for the intimate stuff later," He argued. 

Rey shook her head, and kissed his cheek. "As proper as that would be, I don't want to do that. You proved your worthiness to have me in every way I know you have been fantasizing. Since we are going to be married any way, against our wishes, you might as well be fucking me already."

Kylo laughed, and said, "Well, when you look at it that way, I guess I can't argue with that logic."

"Good, so escort me to the ball, my Prince," She said, holding out her hand. Kylo took her hand in his free hand, and they danced half the night away. But when most of the guests left, or were in their guest bedrooms, he stealthily made his way to Rey's rooms, and as soon as he quietly knocked, Rey opened the door, and as soon as the door shut, she locked it behind him, and for a long time, they did nothing, only stared each other down, until Rey marched up to him and crashed her mouth against his...


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Rey's Pov...

I had never felt such desire as I did when Kylo Ren's lips descended on mine. I began to undress him as our mouths and tongues battled one another. He all but ripped my nightgown off of me, and I felt myself go completely wet for him by his aggression.

We continued to undress each other and make out aggressively, and the fierce lust and smoldering passion in his eyes made me pant with need. He all but threw me on the bed, and spanked me as he entered me fast and hard from behind.

"Oh gods...Oh, Ben, you feel so good," I said breathlessly.

He bit my neck and kissed me roughly as he said, "You too, Princess." We fought for dominance, but he won with him on top. Our eyes met, and my heart fluttered as our lovemaking began to get more tender and heartfelt. I rubbed his back as I felt him move deliciously in and out of me, deeply. He was beautiful, like a dark angel, and I felt drawn to his darkness as he was drawn to mine.

When I came undone underneath him, I cried against his broad shoulder, and held him close as he soon came as well. We stayed like that for a long time, crying and then he said hoarsely, "I'm the happiest man in the galaxy tonight."

"I'm happy too. Thank you, Ben," I said, wiping at my tears. "I needed this. I never thought I would feel this again with a man."

"What's that, Rey?"  
I kissed his lips, and touched his heart. "This," I put his hand on my heart. "Between us. Happiness, love, completeness. I feel...whole again. Do you not feel it?"

Ben teared up, and he said softly, "Yes. I feel it too. I never thought that I would feel this again either."

"You lost someone?" I asked. Ben nodded his head sadly, and said, "When I joined the Knights of Ren, I killed whoever wouldn't support me. There was a Jedi padawan by the name of Ava. We were each other's first lovers. I tried to get her to join me, but she wouldn't be persuaded, so I..." Ben cried harder, and I kissed his hand, and asked him to go on. "...I burned her inside her own hut, Rey. But I was so filled with the darkside that--"

"You felt nothing."  
"Yes. Oh, I had casual affairs over the years," Ben comtinued. "Nothing serious, just one night or a few weeks of casual sex, but this...this is special between us, I just know it. I hope I didn't scare you off by revealing that I killed a former girlfriend off."

I laughed. "Oh, Ben, goodness no. Maul did far worse than you, and I was still able to love him. I know you've taken many lives, killed your own father. But that means nothing to me. I don't want a weak husband, I want someone who is strong, and can be a good ruler of the galaxy, and can love his family fiercely."

Ben cupped my face in his hand and kissed me deeply. "I promise to do that, Rey. I will love any child of ours just as much as I love you."

I smoothed back the hair from his face, and said, "You love me?"

"Well, I feel myself falling hard for you," Ben admitted, blushing. "But I won't say it again if you're not ready."

"Okay, fair enough. It's too soon for me to call you my Vifijya anyway."

Ben rolled his eyes, and asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Beloved, or 'my love'. Vijya is the feminine version of that, what he would call me."

"Oh. And Ameena?"  
"Goddess."  
"Wow, I um, didn't think you and Maul were being so poetic," Ben cleared his throat.

I giggled at his discomforture. "It's alright. It was only things we called each other in private behind closed doors. No one knew or understood just how caring Maul could be towards me. I showed some of the cleaner memories to my son when we spoke privately. He understood then that he was lied to for many years."

"He, um...definitely resembles him. His fighting style is quite aggressive, and I understand now why," Ben said. "I will love him too, if he will allow me, that is."

I sighed. "Maul's culture is a bit...different. Harsher, more tribal. He accepts you already, because of your skill in battle, but he won't openly accept you. Do you understand?"

"Yep, got it. Behind closed doors," He said, and yawned. "It's getting late. Should I go?"

I stopped him from getting up, and he got back into bed. "No, stay. I don't want to be alone tonight. Hold me, I miss having someone to hold me as I sleep."

Ben wrapped his arms around me, and we slept with me pressed against his chest. I began to cry, and he soothed me by peppering my neck with kisses, and we fell into a blissful, satisfied sleep afterwards...


	15. Chapter 15

Five Months Later...

Princess Rey's Pov...

Crait! So that was where the rebels were going to conceal Kenobi from me! I smiled sardonically at the thought of running Darth Maul's lightsaber through him as Maul did to his pathetic master.

"Mother, your eyes are going yellow," Ventrok pointed out the obvious. "I take it, this news...displeases you?"

I looked at my son, dressed in somber, elegant Sith robes, and shook my head. "No. The rebels are on Crait. A veritable backwater planet like Jakku or Tattooine, only with no population to speak of to conceal him from my vengeance."

Ventrok's golden eyes glinted with hate, but he was smiling just as coldly as I was. "Ah, yes. At last we will rid the galaxy of my father's killer, at last he will be avenged properly."

I chuckled. "Indeed, son. How is it going, your trials on Dathomir?"

He all but laughed with merriment, or as much joy as a Zabrak could express, especially half a Zabrak as my son happened to be. "I bested the swamp rathar, mother, without a lightsaber, only by using the Force."

I hugged him, and said with pride, "Do you still wish to be a priest?"

He shook his head. "I want to stay with you and Lord Kylo. I only did the rites to prove myself a worthy warrior on Dathomir, like father. My place is beside you as a Prince."

We hugged then, and I playfully tugged on his short horns, the equivalent of messing up his hair, if he had any, that is. Ventrok smiled, and then his grin faltered. "What is it, son?" I asked.

"When you become Empress as the late Emperor wanted," He said quietly. "And you marry Kylo, will you perhaps love me differently...since your children with him will be human? I'm sorry to ask, but I have to know."

I forgot sometimes that he was only seventeen, because I aged minutely, even with daily feedings from Force energies. "You will always be my first born, Ventrok," I said sincerely. "And yes, I will love Ben's children, how could I not? But you will always have a special place in my heart, because of your father."

"That is good, I just needed to know." Ventrok fell silent as Kylo came into the throne room, and looked pleased.

I don't know why it warmed my heart to see such a pleased grin on my fiance's face, but it did. "You look pleased," I said.

"Yes, I have been waiting years for this to happen, the fall of the resistance," He said, grinning wolfishly. "Either they will submit, one last time to reason, or fall under the might of the First Order. Are you ready, Princess?"

I patted my clipped double bladed lightsaber and took his hand in mine. "I was born ready. Let's do this."

He laced his fingers through mine, and we boarded The Silencer. We made a strange family dynamic, if truth be told, three Sith Lords, only one of them was half human, with only slight traces of me in his features; the rest were all Darth Maul, down to his golden eyes, and black tattoos. Everyone greeted us with respect and some fear, because we were three darkside users bent on seeking revenge in some way or another.

The rebels brought out their fighting forces, and the ships and AT-AT's fought against each other. General Hux, while I couldn't stand the man personally, worked well with his troops and employees, and that was saying something. He gave clipped, efficient orders as ground troops from both sides, as well as aerial fighters were fighting and dying. I fed on their dying energies contentedly, waiting with impatient anxiousness to go down to the ground to fight.

Then Obi Wan Kenobi, along with Luke Skywalker walked out on to the battlefield. They both looked so old, so weary, but I know from experience that appearances are deceiving, so I didn't take their supposed weakness for granted. I put on my mask, and Kylo and Ventrok followed suit.

"Let us descend to the surface," I spoke up. Hux looked at me like I had gone mad.

"It's a damn trap!" He shouted. "If we lose you, the Imperial dynasty is doomed."

I used the Force to raise him up slightly and choked him. He grasped at his throat, and I ordered coldly, "Lower the ramp. Tracker, Lord Kylo, with me."

I threw the General into the nearest wall, and he sneakily gave the order. I unclipped my lightsaber, and we descended to the surface. " _Rey, whatever happens,"_ I heard Ben say in my mind, " _I..I just want you to know_ _that I love you."_

My heart fluttered at his words. I was not ready to say the words, not yet with Kenobi still being alive, but I felt them. " _Thank you, Ben,"_ I said through our Force bond, _"I feel it too, I just...not now, with Kenobi still alive."_

A normal man would be extremely hurt and put off by my words, but Ben and I understood one another by this time. He nodded his head, and when we got to the planet's surface, all of us ignited our lightsabers.

Skywalker and Kenobi flew at us, and I flipped into action, whirling my double bladed lightsaber into the acrobatic katas I was taught. Skywalker came at me, and he was strong with the Force, but not strong enough.

"We meet at last Darth Morrigan," Skywalker said, blocking my parry. "They say you are the next Nihilius. Let's test that shall we?"

I smiled underneath my mask, and rebel troops flanked him. I fed on them fast and hard, and they turned to dust and ashes within seconds. A flicker of fear came into Skywalker's blue eyes, as we continued to fight.

Kenobi joined in the fight, and he said, "You don't have to fight this war, Morrigan. Revenge will not bring back your loved ones."

"No," I finally replied, "But it will fulfill my vow to my husband to end you for taking him from my arms."

Kenobi's eyes widened in shock. "Darth Maul was..."

"Yes," I said curtly. Kenobi began to fight me in earnest now, and he was clearly weakening, because of his age. I took this opportunity to flick my wrist at the exact moment he came in for a strike, and I whipped my lightsaber around, and sliced him cleanly in half. 

Skywalker screamed, and tried to come at me, but Ventrok calmly beheaded him as he ran towards me, lightsaber poised to strike. The movement was lightning quick, and faster than most people could see, but it made the rebels run back into their base like the cowards they were.

We had no choice but to head back to The Silencer, and give the word to Hux that the battering ram was needed. Kylo gave the order, and for once Hux agreed with him. Within two hours, the base was destroyed, and the remaining rebels were killed where they stood. The resistance was no more. I didn't know whether to be happy, relieved, or detached. Five months of this stupid game of cat and mouse with the resistance, all gone in the course of this one deciding factor: The death of the two last Jedi's in existence.

But now we had to deal with Snoke, ever since that freakish ghoul murdered my grandfather, I have wanted to take over as Empress of the galaxy. Since Snoke took over, the Empire has been led down one train wreck after another.

"What are you thinking of?" Kylo asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You seem at a loss for words."

I looked out of the bridge's window at all of the carnage, and devastation left by both sides in this war. " _We still need to kill Snoke,_ " I said mentally, " _He is our last real obstacle to seizing absolute power. You can kill Hux whenever you want, so long as he is useful."_

 _"Yes, I have thought the same thing for a long time,"_ Ben replied. " _He will die soon, my love, I promise. Now come, we need some alone time, and the soldiers need some holiday time, do you not agree?"_

I smiled underneath my mask, and nodded. Ben gave the order, and the entire bridge let out cheers and well wishes on a job well done. I saw Ventrok looking out quietly on the carnage, and I put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

He turned to face me, smiling quietly. "We did it, mother," He said in Dathomira, "Kenobi is no more. I have been waiting for this for so long, I do not know what to think."

I nodded my head, and sighed. "Me too. Will you be celebrating with the others?"

"No, training is my own reward," My son said. To an outside viewer he would look like he was angry, but I could tell he was happy. "Good night, mother."

"You too, son." We hugged then, and I took Ben's hand in mine, and as soon as we reached his quarters, we were all over each other in our frenzy to celebrate our historic victory in our own way...


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Rey's Pov...

I felt Ben come into the shower after our brief, but thrilling lovemaking session earlier, and he nuzzled my neck as he pulled me flush against his wet, naked body. "Are you opposed to doing it one more time?" He whispered in my ear.

"No," I said.   
"Good, because I want you."

He reached between my legs and began stroking me there, and circling my clit with his thumb. I reached behind him and stroked his already rock hard member, and he moaned at my touch. Power, I have always loved it in all its forms, but this primal power over normally strong men tops it by far for me. I got on my knees and began licking and stroking him. 

"Reyyy..." Ben moaned, shuddering at my skillful ministrations with my lips and tongue. "Oh...ohh, gods...fuck you feel so good." 

I licked off his precum and circled the head as I stroked, and stood up. Ben pinned me to the wall, and I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me hard, and thrust in and out of me at a frenzied pace. We kissed sloppily as we fucked against the wall. I soon came undone and he followed soon after, filling me with his release deep inside of me. He let me down, and we held each other close under the shower head. 

We got ready for bed, and when we snuggled together, I curled up against his strong chest, and said, "I love you, Ben."

"I know, dearest," Ben said softly, a tear running down his cheek. "I love you, too. Is it because of Kenobi dying that you can say it?"

I sighed, and nodded. "I believe so. I feel free to love you now, to begin a family of our own. I'm sorry it took me so long to actually say what I've felt for months now."

Ben turned to face me, and kissed me. "It's alright, love. You were grieving for your husband when we met, I couldn't expect you to just suddenly find closure right away. I know you will always love him." He tilted my chin to meet his eyes, "But I'm honored to have you, Princess."

I teared up, and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "Now, what do you say that we sleep, and plan for our future later?"

I chuckled, and gave him a brief, searing kiss. "I say that's the best plan I have heard all day. Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Rey."  
We fell asleep then, curled up in our fairly small bed, and had a long and peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and love...


	17. Chapter 17

Kylo's Pov...

The Supremacy welcomed them all graciously, and politely, as befitting the Imperial family, but he sensed that this was a ploy for everyone to drop their guard so Snoke to implement whatever nefarious plan he had in the works. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The other shoe dropped when Ventrok was seized by red Praetorian guards, and Rey killed two of them, but Kylo had to intervene. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

"By Snoke' s orders, we have determined that the Prince is a traitor, and you are as well, Princess," One of the guards explained. "Please come with us, or this could get very messy, very quickly."

Kylo saw Hux's smirking grin, and he said to Rey mentally, " _Your move."_

Hux was pulled to Rey, and quick as lightning, Ventrok had a dagger against the ginger haired General's throat. "Oh, I wouldn't struggle if I were you. For you see, no one here knows the antidote to this particularly nasty poison I placed on this dagger. Now, I can knick your throat, and the poison flows into your veins, or you release my mother. Which is it going to be? Tick tock, tick tock."

Hux foolishly tried to struggle, but he was no match for the young Zabrak's strength. "Let...Let them go!" Hux whimpered.

"Good dog. He's all yours.... **father** ," Ventrok pushed him towards Kylo, and Hux stupidly, pleaded for his life, but Kylo ignited his lightsaber and ran him through.

He felt the weight of his next words as people looked at him, Rey, and Ventrok with alarm. "From this moment on, _I_ _am_ your Emperor. You will either bend the knee to us, or fall as General Hux has done."

A surprising amount of First Order officers and stormtroopers bent the knee, and declared their loyalty to him. But for the ones who did not, it became chaos as officer turned against officer, and stormtrooper turned against their own. Kylo led his family into one of the elevator lifts to Snoke's throne room.

They had an intense battle with the Praetorian guards at the door, but they quickly cut them down. They found Snoke in golden robes, sitting upon his black granite throne just like a spider in the middle of a huge web. The room was also completely red and black, and filled with darkside energy.

"Kylo Ren, Princess Reyna Palpatine, and her bastard...son, is that what we're calling him?" Snoke mocked. "I was wondering when you would grace us with your infamous presence. Knights, seize the traitors!"

The Knights of Ren emerged with their lightsabers drawn and ignited, and Kylo nodded to Rey, and she nodded to her son. He gave a curt nod, and they split up. Time seemed to slow down as Kylo took on two opponents at once, the berserker and lancer. He ignored where Rey and Ventrok were, but he could hear them both fighting intensely as his two Knights circled him.

He allowed himself to be filled with the darkside of the Force, and launched into the attack. He fed on their energies, and as he blocked and parried their lightsabers, he understood now why Rey was so feared on the battlefield, because in combat, she became a true monster. He whirled his crackling red lightsaber and began to go toe to toe with the berserker. The Lancer crumbled to ashes quickly upon the loss of his midichloreans. But the berserker was tough. Good, he liked a challenge.

With a feral growl, the broad warrior launched himself at Kylo, trying his best to disarm him, but Ventrok spun in the air and used his lightsaber to behead the Knight.

"You know I had that, right?" Kylo asked.

Ventrok grinned, and said, "Well, you can't have all the fun. I need to have some."

"Fair enough." They saw Rey blast her last three opponents and whirl her double bladed lightsaber to mercilessly cut her foes to pieces. She flipped to where Snoke was waiting and lifted up her hand, and twisted it.

Snoke blasted her with lightning, but she was too fast for him, and side stepped it. He snarled as he hit her again, but she deflected it with her blade. "Fight me, witch! Demon!" Snoke snarled.

"No," Rey said coldly. "Come down to face us, ghoul. You killed my grandfather, you pathetic traitor, turned his Empire into a shadow of what it once was, and as Empress of the galaxy, I sentence you to death, Plageous."

Kylo and Ventrok faced off with the last of the Knights of Ren, and both Sith Lords killed them without any further issues. The real fight was what was happening between Snoke and Rey. They flipped into the fray and he stood protectively in front of Rey.

Snoke narrowed his eyes, and snarled, "You would dare attack your Supreme Leader?!"

Kylo removed his mask and tossed it aside. "No. I will attack the phantom who is threatening my Empress. I am only doing my duty as her husband."

"TRAITORS!!" Snoke bellowed, and began blasting them all with Force lighting. Kylo's awareness shrank to his hands wielding his lightsaber, and the dessicated corpse that was Supreme Leader Snoke coming towards him. Snoke was strong in the Force but weak in everything else. Ventrok and Rey tried to get past his shields, but they were too strong.

Finally, he dipped deep into the darkside of the Force and fed hard. Snoke began to scream, and writhe on the floor as Rey joined him in the Force drain. He gave a nod to Ventrok, and he sliced Snoke into three pieces with his lightsaber. Snoke's body became as ashes and dust before them, and Rey shuddered as she fell to her knees.

"Mother?" Ventrok asked, coming to her side.

He moved to touch her, but she said raggedly, "Don't touch me, son!"

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and came to Rey's other side. "Rey, are you alright, darling?"

She lifted yellow eyes to meet his dark brown ones, and she took a few deep breaths. She calmed down, and said tiredly, "Yes, I am now. The transfer of my grandfather's powers was a little overwhelming. He stole so much from you, from Anakin Skywalker, from everyone under his employ. I was scared that if either of you touched me that I would absorb you as well. Hold out your hands, and share some of it."

They did, and so much knowledge, memories, and skills overwhelmed their senses. When the transfer was complete, he felt the weariness of battle much more keenly.

"Can you walk, mother?" Ventrok asked, concerned. Rey took his hand, and he helped her to her feet.

She found her double bladed lightsaber by the throne, and clipped it to her belt. She murmured something he couldn't make out, and he asked Ventrok what she said.

Ventrok shook his head. "It's personal to her and father, I won't repeat it."

"Fair enough," Kylo said, clapping his step son on the back. "But you called me father, earlier. Did you mean that?"

Ventrok frowned. "I am not given to false sentiment. You have earned the right to be called that, and I was only stating facts."

Kylo smiled. Rey came over to them, and arm in arm, the Imperial family left the red and black throne room, never to return to The Supremacy again. The rebels were defeated, the Empire would reign supreme at last, and order was restored in the galaxy. Now, was the time to celebrate at long last for everyone, including the new Emperor and Empress of the galaxy...


	18. Chapter 18

One Year Later...

Princess Rey's Pov...

The entire galaxy had turned out in droves to see my coronation as their new Empress, and to expose my son to his new title of Imperial Prince. No matter how many children I have with Ben, Ventrok will always be special to me, because he was my first born. The wedding soon after was an elegant and opulent affair, but now I lie in agony on a damn birthing bed, again.

Ben is by my side, holding my hand. The doctors hated the Emperor to witness his wife going into labor, and birthing the new heirs, but he killed two guards for daring to keep him from my side, so they let him remain. Twins, a boy and a girl. I had thought the second time would easier, but I was wrong, I have been up all night with trying to give birth.

"Let me pass!" Ventrok shouted behind the door. I heard a choking sound, and my son's angered face told me all I needed to know about the guard's attitude of my son seeing his mother in pain.

His face softened as he kissed my free hand, and began to murmur a soothing lullaby in Dathomira to me. He had a surprisingly nice singing voice, and there was magic in it, so it immediately soothed me. "Can you sit?" He asked.

I nodded and they both helped me to sit. The contractions began again, as I pushed and my daughter came screaming into the world. My son came shortly behind her, and I fell back, exhausted by my efforts.

The nurses cleaned up my children and my daughter was handed to me. "Hello, Crystal," I said, kissing her little doll-like feet and fingers.

My son was placed in Ben's arms, and he looked down on him with pride. He opened his eyes, and touched his father's chin. "Prince Anakin II, is that too lofty a title, love?" Ben asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you would give your first born your grandfather's name. No, it sounds right, I think."

Ben laughed, and Ventrok was handed Princess Crystal, his new sister. "She's very Pur, mother. You should be proud."

I smiled up at my eldest son, and almost felt like crying. He looked too much like Maul in that moment. "I am. You just, well, sometimes I see your father in you, and it saddens me, but I love you, son. So much."

"I know, mother. I do too. Do you want me to go?" He asked. I looked at Ben and he shook his head. Ventrok nodded and handed his sister off to a nurse. He pulled out a book and began to read quietly in the parlor section of my chambers.

I fed Anakin and Ben and I looked down at our new Prince. He looked just like Ben with his black hair, and dark chocolate eyes, but he had my nose and chin. He was a beautiful, quiet baby, and acted as if he knew he was a Prince already. 

When Anakin was done nursing, I burped him and handed him off to a nurse. I repeated this with my daughter, who I could tell would be the fussy twin, and later the outspoken girl who was super emotional and passionate in all that she did.

But for now, I took joy in my children, and knew that there were more to come, at least three more, but beyond that, I could not see what was to come, and that's okay, because I do not wish to know all as my grandfather did. I want to live life as it comes with my husband, my children and their children to come after us. I cannot predict the future, no one can, but as long as the Force is strong with us, nothing can destroy us or our love for each other, always...


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Rey's Pov...

Twenty Years Later...

My son Prince Ventrok and I walked arm in arm along the shoreline of the new seaside castle on Naboo. My husband, Emperor Kylo, was off planet securing a new peace armistice with the newly formed trade federation and separatists. Ventrok's two older sons and daughter played, and I could tell that he dearly missed his wife Lady Delia, who he wed as a lady of the court.

Princess Crystal and Prince Anakin were watching over the rambunctious Force sensitive children, and trying not to get splashed by the kids as they played in the shallow part of the ocean. Delia was killed on a negotiation mission when separatists bombed the building. She suffered for four hours in the hospital before her body just couldn't take it any more.

My son was devastated, but he never openly showed it, and the court accused him of being cold hearted, because he shed not a tear during the funeral. But in private, that was another story altogether. He poured himself into his various mechanical projects and training hard, to the point of exhaustion to get over his wife's death, and for a while, I thought that he wouldn't be able to be present for his children. But he got through it, and now, he watched over his children with the sharp watchful eye Maul always used with me during my training days.

Delia had been gone four years, but he had no wish to remarry as yet, and Ben and I alone understood, because she was his mate, and he loved her fiercely.

"Are you going to tell father about this latest child?" Ventrok asked, stopping to pick up a sea shell and float it absently above his hand using the Force.

I playfully smacked his arm. "That was supposed to be a surprise," I laughed. "Besides, it's hardly noticeable that I'm pregnant again."

He laughed quietly. "I know, I'm sorry. It's hard to explain to people sometimes that my thirty something appearing mother is...well, actually my mother, and not my mate."

I laughed in turn, and sighed. "I suppose the same can be said of your step father."

"True. But I'm used to it."  
"I doubt that." Ventrok was about to say more when there was a ripple in the Force and two Force ghosts appeared to the children.

I put a hand to my mouth to keep from gasping with shock, because the two Force ghosts were Anakin and Maul. Crystal and my son Anakin came running to us and excitedly started to talk about them.

"Slow down, guys," I laughed. They did, and then said that these two ghosts knew us, and wasn't that just the coolest thing in the world?!

"It's very cool, dear," I said calmly. Maul was grinning, and I said, "Crystal, honey, why don't you take the kids inside, I think our guests need to talk to us alone."

"Aww! But mom!"  
" _Please_ , Crystal?"  
"Yes, mom."

I walked up to Maul, and he kissed my hand softly. "I had to come and see everyone, my Vijya."

Ventrok bowed his head with respect to his father, and they exchanged some words in Dathomira that was private for them alone, but essentially it amounted to being proud of our son, and that he loved him.

Anakin Skywalker turned to me, and said, "I will have to appear elsewhere for Ben, but I had thought he would be here."

I sighed. "He's on Coruscant in council with the Senate working out a new armistice between the new trade federation and the separatists. I'm sorry that you missed him, he would have been honored to meet you."

Anakin grinned, and it was eerily like Ben's smile it was kind of disturbing in a way. He waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright, I will meet him. I'm with my family in the netherworld of the Force, and I couldn't be happier that a new generation of my bloodline survives through Ben."

I frowned at that, and he shook his head, "I hold no grudges against you, Rey. Nor does Luke, honestly." He studied me closely and then nodded to himself, "We will talk more when it is your time. But for now, I thank you for saving my grandson from total ruination of his soul. You are both powerful and strong, I can see now why Maul loves you so. I thought your bond with him strange while I was alive."

I laughed. "Can I hug you?"  
He opened his arms, and we hugged for a long time, before Maul finally came to my side.

Ventrok talked with Skywalker a bit, and I walked off with Maul along the shoreline. When we were secluded enough, we shared a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, I had to," He said, drawing away from me afterwards. "It's been too long since I held you in my arms, my Ameena."

I kissed him again. "It's alright. I imagine if you had lived, we would have a whole tribe of children."

He smiled his quiet smile, and nodded. "Yes, we would have. I speak only truth about that, of course. It's been amusing to watch as the court still does not care for one of my people in such a high place of power."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Ventrok is their Prince, and I have two children by Kylo. If Kylo and I were to die tomorrow, he would be Emperor above his children. I fought hard for that legally, but eventually they had to give way to the fact that our marriage produced an heir to the Imperial throne. Ventrok has his own children besides, so I appeased the priestesses enough by allowing your line to survive."

He placed a hand on my belly and said, "And now you have a third, a girl this time. I'm sorry, did you want it to be a surprise?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine with knowing. Crystal will be overjoyed. She has always complained about being the only girl."

Maul laced his fingers through mine and said sadly, "Your time is coming though, Vijya. This birth will..." He shook his head.

His look of alarm on his face was starting to scare me, and I said, "Malthius, please talk to me. What's going to happen?"

"This child's powers in the Force are too unstable," Maul explained. He raised a hand. "I know, I know, it's been a trouble free pregnancy. But that's just it, she will drain you to the point of killing you when she is born. I begged the council to not allow this to happen, but they said that it was your punishment for being so in tune with the darkside of the Force. I...well, you know how I get, the trial did not go well."

I began to cry, and I brushed a hand across my still flat stomach. "Will..." I took a deep breath. "Will we be together again?"

Maul caressed my cheek, and said softly, "Yes. Even in death, you are mine, Vijya. Always. It was the one concession that they gave me was that we would be together as we were meant to be."

I began to sob, and he held me tightly, trying to soothe me. "Should I tell my family this?" I asked.

"Only our son," Maul answered. "Humans...forgive me when I say that your people tend to over play your emotions. If you must say something to them, only your mate will understand. He will have the words to tell the children what needs to be said."

I wiped at my eyes, thankful that I didn't have any makeup on to smudge. "This will devastate Kylo. We're very close."

"I know, but I couldn't get them to agree to allowing you to live," Maul said. "But know that we will be together again, I swear it, Princess."

I nodded. "Kiss me again before you leave?"

"Of course." He pulled me in close, and our lips touched, and then we were kissing roughly as if he was alive again. We then stared into each other's eyes, and I drew comfort from the fact that in a matter of months, we would be together again, and nothing would ever tear us apart...


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo's Pov...

Eight Months Later...

Rey was lifeless on the bloodied birthing bed. A strong, baby girl was born, who he named Caroline, but she tore through Rey's body, and the birth killed her. Ventrok shed not a tear, but he could feel the sadness from the Zabrak Prince keenly. Rey's body disappeared as she became one with the Force, and that was when Ventrok said sadly, "She is with father now."

Kylo shot his head up sharply. "You _knew_? Why would my wife tell you and not me?!"

Ventrok sighed. "Because she knew what your reaction would be. She explained it all to me, and I'm at peace with my mother's decision."

Kylo got up and threw half of the medical equipment against the wall in his rage. The nurses ran out in terror, but he didn't care. Rey was gone...Gone! GONE!!

He ran to the bed, and sobbed harder than he ever did in his life. He curled up on the bed and didn't care that he was getting blood all over himself. His Empress, his beloved, the light in his dark, dark world was gone, and nothing would bring her back, nothing.

"Ben," Rey said, touching his forehead. He felt his hair being smoothed over, and he looked up, and saw her, but she was shimmering with that Force blue light, and he knew she was indeed dead.

He wiped at his eyes, and saw that she was wearing a beautiful white gown, and was sitting on the bed next to him. "Oh, Rey," He wept, like a child. "Why?? Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "Because I didn't want to cause you further pain, my love. This is my punishment for not being of the light, for all of the death, the draining of lives to keep myself young and beautiful in appearance."

"I would rather die than live without you, Rey," Kylo said hoarsely. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ben," Rey said softly, kissing his temple. "More than you can know. But I want you to care for Crystal, Anakin, and our family, Ben. If you cannot live for me, live for them, darling. Swear it."

"I swear it," Kylo said, and Rey kissed him. When she broke away, he was left alone, and it was up to him to live for his family. Ventrok came in, and said, "She told you?"

"Yes," Kylo said, crying. The Zabrak sat beside him, and Kylo wept like a child in his step son's arms. When they broke away, he was shocked to see a tear fall down Ventrok's face.

"I loved my mother," Ventrok said, plainly, "She was the fiercest, strongest woman I have ever met, and I will honor her memory always."

Kylo smiled. "I know. Thank you, son. Let us go tell the galaxy of the loss."

\-----

The galaxy fell into a deep mourning period when the bells finished out tolling the years Empress Reyna Palpatine--Solo lived. Kylo never remarried, and when it came time for him to become one with the Force, Emperor Ventrok led the galaxy fiercely but justly, and became known as Ventrok the Just in his reign, and also being famous for being the first Dathomirian to rule over the galaxy.

Rey watched over all of this, in sadness, but was overjoyed when Ben reunited with his family at long last. Rey, Kylo Ren, and Darth Maul lived in harmony in the Force netherworld, and in love and light forevermore...

The End


End file.
